This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. There is no simple and efficient way to identify men at risk for osteoporosis, which is a barrier in reducing adverse outcomes associated with osteoporosis-related fractures in men. This research study will address this issue by evaluating the ability of the Male Osteoporosis Risk Estimation Score (MORES) to identify the men who would most benefit from bone mineral density testing in a primary care setting. The primary objective of this project is to evaluate the use of a new clinical tool, the MORES, to assess the risk of osteoporosis in men seeking care in an ambulatory primary care setting. The MORES is a simple, summative score of three risk factors for osteoporosis: age, weight, and history of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. This is a sample of all men age 60 years and older attending primary care clinics. Subjects will complete a research questionnaire, from which their risk for osteoporosis (using the MORES) will be determined. Each subject will be classified into "high risk, order DXA scan" or "low risk, do not order DXA scan". By comparing the predicted status of bone density by the MORES with the actual bone density provided by the DXA, we can determine how accurately the MORES predicts osteoporosis. These results will be examined with statistical models to determine whether the MORES is a good way to select men for screening for osteoporosis. Validation of the MORES in a primary care setting will provide evidence that a two-step approach to screening men for osteoporosis.